Al's Quest
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: This is a story about al's journey to try to find a nickname. everyone but al has one except him. contains out of charecter actions and slight language. please do not flame. enjoy the story. thank you! please R


Pain: hi its me. i got this idea when my dad told me about my uncle's trip to a reservation. i thought it was funny and i was bored so a wrote this story. please enjoy. and if you dont like it _**please dont flame or leave nasty reveiws**_! thank you,

* * *

"why do we have to travel all this way again?" ed sighed. complaining yet again. "because brother, it'll be different. we never go on vacation!" al replied, excited and anxious.

"but why are we going to a reservation? i mean cant we go to the beach? who wants to make fire by rubbing two sticks together? it'll take forever! especially if its raining outside." "too bad. i want to go. and we always do what you want to do! just pretend to be happy. and the reason i dont wanna go to the beach is becuase its annoying to get all the sand out of the armor. and winry would kill you if you mess up your arm. AGAIN."

ed sighed and kept packing his suitcase and they started walking to the train station and get onboard. "wanna play cards?" the short blondie asked with a grin plastered on his face and pulled out a deck of cards from his sleeve. "sure. i guess it will pass the time." al replied and faced his brother and watched as edward started shuffling the cards.

ONE HOUR LATER

" i'm tired of playing cards." ed mumbled, in a bored tone. "how are you tired of playing cards? your always winning! let me win for once!" al mumbled and gave him back the cards. soon the train stopped and all the cards fall out of ed's sleeve. "CHEATER!" "AHH!" al started chasing ed around the train station. "im sorry! stop it!" ed screamed as he tripped and fell and al laughed at him and helped him up. "c'mon. lets get going." al started walking, his armor making loud clanging noises.

15 minutes later.

"are we there yet?" ed asked curiously with a grin on his face.

"no." his brother replied.

"we there now?"

"no. not yet."

"...how about now?"

"how about you shut up."

"...Are WE there YET?"

"..." al sighed and smacked his forehead.

"Are We There YET! im dying out here!"

"its only been 15 minutes! you can walk! lazy!"

" i'm tired. will you carry me?"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"...loook! its right over there!" al shouted excited and glad ed would shut up. and looked down and saw ed crawling and being overdraumatic.

"need...water... food... shade..." ed slowly reached forward and pulled himself.

"a girlfriend..." al added and chuckled.

"a girlfriend... a bed... wateeerrrheeeey! you just ruined it! i was trying to be draumatic!" ed pouted and glares at al and he just laughed and walked to the closest building and checked in and got room keys.

"this way- ed... eeeeddd? where'd he go?" al looked around and saw ed eating grass XD

"what the hell are you doing?" "survival 101! if you get thirsty eat grass. it has water in it. and im thirsty." ed nodded trying to sound smart. "or you could drink out of the water fountain 3 feet from you."

ed started spitting out grass and went to get water from the waterfountain when it sprayed his pants so it looked like he pissed himself. "crap!" ed screamed and all the girls looked at him, pointing and laughing and he turned red and ran to the hotel room but while he walking down the hallway walked into envy and wrath.

"brat. idiot" ed said.

"shorty. al" wrath replied.

"wrath. envy." al replied.

"shrimpy. shrimpy's brother." envy commented.

"WHO YOU CALLING SOO TINY HE COULD LIVE IN A SHOE!" ed yelled.

" loook envy! squirt pissed himself!" the 2 homunculi started laughing at ed and he ran to his room yelling, "its just water!" he changed his pants in the room and looked over at al. "what are we supose to do today?" al looked down at the schedule the lady handed him. "we're going to go see the indian cheif. he's gonna give indian names to everyone." al replied. "great. a fat man wearing no shirt is going to give me a retarded name like "_tree_" or _"stumpy" _or something stupid."

"let's just go." they both go to the temple where everyone is in line waiting for the cheif to give them names and envy and wrath are infront of them. in the front was a couple with a daughter. the parents were around 50.

"you are... run like wind." he said to the little girl and turned to the husband. "you are speaks like donkey." and he looked over at the wife and tooke 10 minutes to decide. "hmm... you are... stands like lump."

"what?"

"neeeexxxxxxtttt!"

envy and wrath step foreward. "you are dress like lady. and you are... black sheep. nnnnneeexxxt!" "what the hell was that! those are the most horrible names ever!" envy screamed and stomped off with wrath following him.

finally al and ed walked foreward. and the cheif took a good look at ed. "you are tiny tree." "who you calling tiny!"ed started screaming but the man just ignored it and looked at al. "you are al."

"..."

* * *

pain: poor al. XDXDXD please reveiw!


End file.
